Flames of the Past
by DementedDebi
Summary: Jill Valentine thought she left behind the nightmare of the Mansion Incident. However she will soon learn that it didn't end in a wave of fire and flame, and that the horrors of the mansion were just the prelude of things to come... *IN-PROGRESS*
1. Author Notes

Authors notes:

* * *

*This is set pre-RE3; it will pretty much be a fic about what Jill was doing before we take control of her in Nemesis. As such I'm free from the clutches of the canon! Huzaas!

*It will feature an OC *Groan* but it certainly won't be a tacked on love story (Like a certain spy and rookie.) If anything, it's a partner dynamic like that of RE5; Jill and the OC won't be falling in love-their just to civilians trying to escape Raccoon City.

*This ficwill run parallel with my other fic Dead City; one scene in particular will be ripped straight from that fic but from Jill's perspective.

*I don't think I'll be including Nemesis as an antagonist considering the time frame; however I will try including some other creatures where suitable.

*Please review and enjoy the story :)

* * *

Extended synopsis:

* * *

It's September 27th, 1998.

Jill Valentine, an ex-S.T.A.R.S member and survivor of the mansion incident has slowly but surely adapted to life in Raccoon City following the horrific things she encountered, however deep down she knows something is up; and all is not as it seems. Rumours persist of strange beings wandering the sewers, young women disappearing beneath the grates of the sleepy town. Umbrella has spies everywhere, and Jill knows her days of freedom are about to draw to a close. Using nothing but her wits and with a little help from a fellow survivor Jill once again finds herself still trapped in the nightmare she thought she left behind with the mansion incident.

* * *

Honorable Mention:

* * *

Thank you _**SO **_much to Evelyn Marie Carroll for being a great sport and being the beta for my story (even though she doesn't actually beta anyone's stories xD) so for that I am really, really grateful! Your awesome! With your help I really did refine the first chapter of this fic, and no doubt your influence will help me maintain a strong story :)

Oh and while your here you should definetley check out Evey's stories, they are really great! She's even started a new fic and it's definetley worth a look. Go now! :P


	2. The End of the Nightmare

It was a dark July night when the S.T.A.R.S unit's perception of reality had altered for the worse; murderous shadows with hungry, grinding maws clawing their way from some cheap horror movie and into their world. Into Jill Valentine's world; into her restless dreams. She could hardly believe her luck, somehow she had managed to traverse the silent Spencer Estate and happen across a startling secret, one that was being brewed in her own backyard. The vacant centre of the cannibalistic attacks was a front, a cover to disguise inhumane and sickening research; research that would likely have lain dormant if not for the efforts of herself and her comrades.

And now here she was, on an elevator up to her safety and freedom. By her side was the rookie Rebecca, her hands wringing around each other like two writhing snakes; the fear prevalent in her young youthful eyes. Truth be told Jill couldn't see her as anything more than a child and for that she was truly grief stricken. She had her innocence stolen from her, and no doubt her once young and bright perception of the world was dark and reduced to nothing more than rubble. Jill gave the rookie a tight smile, one the young girl returned with a tenth of the enthusiasm she had once had. It was in that instant Jill knew; no matter what they all did, no matter how hard they tried to forget, Umbrella had left their mark on them. Jill's face pulled into a scowl as the alarms rang around her, mustering up the only word she could think of to label the wicked company, 'Bastards.'

Jill's hands rearranged the bangs cascading down the side of her face, tucking them firmly into her beret. A gail wind was blowing on the heliport despite it being near dawn, Brad Vickers nowhere in sight. "Come on Brad, don't fail us now. Not after everything..."

"Jill, look!" Rebecca was hurrying off to the side, her tiny frame trying to drag out something large and metallic. As Jill came beside her she immediately saw it was the answer to her prayers, a physical object to sum up the amount of times she asked God for help. Her knight in shining armour, so to speak.

The flare launcher was heavy enough that she required Rebecca's help dragging it into the centre of the helipad, pushing the launch button to send a fizzing orange ball of flame into the sky. Within seconds Jill could hear the gentle thwacking of helicopters blades, Rebecca giggling with joy. "God bless you Brad Vickers" Jill mumbled just as the elevator was called down again. Immediately Jill spun, her hand resting delicately over the grenade launcher that swung from her side. Within seconds the elevator stopped, then slowly climbed upwards again. Jill's grim face melted into a thankful smile as she seen it was Chris and Barry, evidently well and good despite staying behind to 'be the hero' as Chris had put it. Before they could even say something Jill knew something was wrong, Barry was hurriedly reloading his magnum whilst Chris hurried over to the women.

"We've got to go n-" but the rest of his sentence was lost in the symphony of sound that erupted beside the elevator.

From out of the newly formed hole leapt a solitary figure, pale and monstrous under the coming dawn sun; its sexless form stacked with muscle upon muscle. "God damn it!" Barry yelled out, his aim zipping towards the creature firing off round after round. Its dull milky gaze passed over the huddled trio over to Barry. The beast let out a roar as it lifted its clawed hand; marking Barry. Barry screamed in anger as he fished out more bullets, the horrifying creature taking one gigantic step towards him.

Jill whistled and waved her arms shouting "Hey! Freak show!" The beast made another step towards Barry before she had reached for her grenade launcher, much too close to him for her to make a safe shot. "Barry move!" Chris screamed as the creature raised its mighty bladed fist; ready to plunge into the officer. Barry ducked out of the way, but barely just; the beasts clawed fist instead brushing past him. Jill pulled the trigger, the grenade popping out of the launcher with a satisfying **twhunk **sound. It tore into the creature's side, the explosion blowing little more than a small chunk out of the beast's ribs. "Chris, Rebecca get out of here" Jill barked as the creature briskly batted Barry away like he was nothing more than a rag doll. Jill spun on her heel and began running the opposite direction when she heard the concrete of the helipad tear up, loud thumping feet pounding after her.

She exerted all her strength to dive to the side, just as she seen the creature slice into the air that her body formerly occupied. 'Shit shit shit!' was all she could think as she took aim and fired another grenade off at the beast, the wind sending the load off in another direction. Just as Jill was about to let another grenade fly the beast had halved the distance between them; reaching down with its normal, albeit freakishly strong hand. It hefted her into the air, the air seeping from her lungs. From above the voice of Brad Vickers sounded followed by the hard crash of metal against concrete.

"Chris, use it to kill that...thing!"

Brad's voice cracked in fear, and slowly Jill was losing her battle to maintain consciousness. Her hands dropped her weapon as they frantically searched her waist for what they wanted most. At last, just as the abomination rose its claw to strike her down Jill snatched up her stun gun, sticking the metal ends into the beasts' arms. She could feel the crackle of sparks heat up its arm as she kicked off as hard as she could, landing hard on the concrete floor. She dared take a look back and seen Rebecca holding up the end of a rocket launcher, Chris taking aim at the beast. "Get down" he yelled as Jill tucked into herself, the air above her head disturbed by a homing missile. Within seconds she was flung up into the air, a blast of heat brushing up her back.

The last thing Jill saw before she blacked out was the worried face of Chris.

* * *

Jill's eyes fluttered open, the gentle face of Rebecca Chamber's looking down on her. "Chris she's awake" was all she said before Chris came over, gripping onto her hand like a vice. "Jill, I'm so sorry. It's just I had a shot and I thought you would have ran away..." Jill looked into his eyes and seen he was deeply hurting over the fact her ass got knocked about the heliport-"Wait! We got out!" Jill shot up and looked about her, seeing only the helicopter. For the first time since the damned mission started she felt her body ease and looked Chris in the eye. "I owe you one Redfield." He cracked her his usual boyish grin as he looked out the side of the chopper. Jill did so too, her gut stirring with fear as she looked at the mansion; the place that started this whole nightmare. "You know," Jill began as she took of her beret; letting her hair cascade down her back "I don't think I'll be needing this anymore..."

And with that Jill flung her beret out of the chopper, its blue form dancing through the air before it was enveloped in the licking flames from the mansions explosion...

* * *

**The Raccoon City Times, July-1998**

**S.T.A.R.S No More**

**By Gabe Hicks**

_It has recently been discovered by The Raccoon City Times that the R.P.D's special forces unit (S.T.A.R.S) have returned from their latest mission into the Arklay Mountains in search of the units Bravo team, which they themselves where sent to uncover the source of the grizzly Arklay Murders. It has been confirmed by police chief Irons that all but one member of the Bravo team perished (survivor: Rebecca Chambers) and three members of the Alpha team (survivors: Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Jill Valentine.) _

_A source close to this reporter have stated that the remaining S.T.A.R.S are claiming that their teams were wiped out by monsters, biological weapons created by Raccoons own Umbrella Corp. Umbrella were swift in retaliating this view with a spokesperson of Umbrella telling us exclusively that "what the [S.T.A.R.S] team claim to have seen is nothing but a vicious lie created to cover up for their own incompetence." It is believed that the remainder of the S.T.A.R.S unit has been placed under suspicion for the deaths of the Alpha and Bravo team, and a press conference is to be called about the fate of the unit by chief Brian Irons. The rumour mill speculates that the once lauded team of the R.P.D are looking upon disbandtion following this grizzly end._

_Expect more on this story as it happens._


	3. STARS No More

"Almost there"

Jill awoke with a start, automatically clutching at her waist before slumping back into her seat. Chris looked upon her, his mouth pulled down as he rubbed her arm gently. "I take it you haven't been sleeping either Jilly" he asked. Jill's dull blue eyes met his own deep green; a moment of understanding passing between the two. It had been weeks since the horrible incident at the Spencer Estate; yet despite their scars healing and their unit's activity cut down dramatically they were all still plagued with night terrors. Before Chris awoke her Jill was suffering through one, the scaled claws of one of the B.O.W's in the cave ready to severe her dainty head from her slender shoulders. Jill had always awakened during the night, clutching for some memory of a gun by her hips; each night the frequency and longevity of the nightmares becoming more and more unbearable. She had taken to sleeping with her S.T.A.R.S issue Samurai Edge under her pillow in the vain hope it would ward away the creatures in her head, but it never did. Jill Valentine may have survived that fateful night; but she was still lost in a nightmare, one she couldn't leave behind in a ball of fire.

"Okay folks, show time" Barry whispered as they pulled up in front of the new City Hall. Over the past five years Mayor Warren had promised to help usher Raccoon City into a new era of architectural wonder; and by God he followed through with those promises. The original City Hall (located near the shopping arcade) had suffered through a terrible fire, the main centre of justice in the town temporarily abandoned. However with the new City Hall trials were no longer carried out in the aging R.P.D building, making Jill question how much longer would it be until the R.P.D was abandoned completely, like all the other buildings past their prime. Straightening out her pale blue blazer and her run of the mill skirt Jill sighed; fearful of the grilling herself and the team were likely to endure.

* * *

Jill was drained, both physically and emotionally by the time that the press conference was halted for a brief break. The press had been relentless in their search for the true story; and even more forthright in their accusations. Rebecca had been reduced to tears on more than one occasion, no doubt a majority of the press offices being owned by Umbrella. 'It sure would explain a lot of the questions...'

Indeed, she had noticed that one reporter in particular had spoken of the B.O.W's in quite a scientific manner; cementing Jill's suspicions that Umbrella had sent its people to clean up. Jill stalked off to the toilets, her hands trembling in rage; her stomach knotting in rage.

'Bastards. They're really going to get away with this.'

The toilets where empty save for one solitary cleaner working away in a cubicle. Jill immediately ran the tap, pooling the cool water in her hands before splashing it over her face. The icy beads of water snaking down her face soothed her; if only for a little while. She looked up into the mirror taking in her tired form. Her eyes travelled from her dark ringed eyes to her shoulder, one of her many wounds from the Spencer Estate. Some sort of-_**thing**_had crept along the ceiling, swiping at her. It was sheer luck that it hadn't caught her in the throat or somewhere equally as fatal, luckily for Jill she was well trained. Ducking at the last minute the creature had instead cut deeply into her shoulder rather than slicing her throat open.

Jill shivered as she splashed more water on her face, the memories of all she had seen that night flooding into her mind like a tidal wave of horror and immense grief. It was then Jill's eyes travelled to her hair, the long cascading locks she had since she was 17 suddenly becoming repulsive to her. It was then Jill realised, if she was to put the incident at the mansion behind her she had to shed everything about that night, 'starting with a new haircut.' Jill stood in the toilets for a few moments longer to settle her stomach before heading out to the press conference; no doubt to be torn to pieces by the pushy press of Raccoon City.

* * *

"I'm not going to lie to you folks that could have gone better."

Brian Irons, the Chief of the Raccoon City Police Department shook his head; the faint smell of cheap aftershave emanating from him. Barry, Jill and Rebecca simply stood there; not willing to say anything. During the conference Chris had gotten so infuriated and blinded by rage he actually got up and _attacked _a male member of the press, security throwing him out of City Hall promptly after. Rebecca simply put her head down as Jill and Barry exchanged a glance. They knew what their fate would be.

"I've been deliberating this for a while now, ever since you came back from the Arklay Mountains in fact. I think it would be best if S.T.A.R.S disbanded, whether they want to or not."

For the fourth time in her entire career within the R.P.D Jill seen the 'friendly' mask of the police chief fall away, revealing a brutally honest and perhaps a cruel man beneath. There was something about the way he spoke, in the way he emphasised "whether they want to or not" that sent the hairs up on the back of her neck. Was it a veiled threat? It sure did sound like one. Barry rushed forward, grasping the police chief by the arms shouting "Brian, you can't do this! The city needs us-" but Chief Irons halted Barry with something that made Jill shiver on the spot. "We've been recruiting members for a new police team, an **honest** group of officers who will carry out the law to the letter and certainly not waste their times fabricating stories. Face it Barry, S.T.A.R.S is past it; the city feels the same as I do. You all have the offices until the first of October, after that though the R.C.R.S will be claiming the S.T.A.R.S office for their own needs."

And with that Chief Irons span on his heel, grabbing his coat as he left. Jill just stood there as Barry comforted the wailing Rebecca; wondering how deep Umbrella's pockets where, and whether the _honourable _police chief was on their pay role.


	4. Fruit Salad

It had been almost a month since the press conference; a month of more nightmares and bidding farewell to friends. Rebecca had decided she didn't want to live in Raccoon City anymore, and after filing her last report on the (now deceased) convict Billy Coen, moved out of town with the rest of her family. Jill was happy for her, and wished the rookie good luck in her future; she may have been involved in the mansion incident but Jill knew she had a future away from fighting Umbrella, and for that she truly envied her. Chris and Barry however, had decided to take matters into their own hands. The government wasn't going to do anything about Umbrella, and any pleas they made to Chief Irons to investigate fell on deaf ears; frustrating Chris so much he lashed out at a fellow officer. Jill was frightened. So much had changed since that July night, and deep down she couldn't shake the feeling that Umbrella wasn't done with them yet. No, she had a feeling that herself and the surviving S.T.A.R.S members were going to be a thorn in the companies side until they were dead, "Which could be sooner rather than later" she muttered quietly in the dark of her apartment.

It was 4 A.M, almost 20 minutes since Jill awoke from her nightly dreams. She had been seeing a shrink recently, much to Chris' agitation; but nothing seemed to work. The only solution that Doctor Cosgrave had come up with was to find a way to banish her fears, to permanently defeat her nightmares and try to return to normal life. 'Easier said than done' Jill thought bitterly, angry about the shrink's cryptic cure.

_Meow_

A lithe form leapt onto Jill's bed, snuggling in between her thighs. Jill's torrent of anger was temporarily soothed as she smiled stroking her kitten. "Hey baby, you feeling peckish?" The cat simply mewed in reply, rubbing itself up her chest. "Well, let's go find you a midnight snack; will we?" Jill scooped the cat up in her arms and tip toed to her kitchen nook, poking about her cupboards until she at last found a tin of tuna. As the kitten ate Jill proceeded to look for something to feed herself when her eyes halted at a tin of fruit salad. Jill turned the tin every which way to try and see when the 'use-by' date was, but she couldn't see. She snapped on the light and squinted, her eyes still not used to the light.

"Okay, use by..."

Jill's heart hammered as she read "27th of July." Jill looked to her kitten, which had stopped eating and instead was looking up at her; its eyes piercing into her. Clearly it sensed something was wrong with its owner. "Not a problem kitty cat, we'll just throw this away and we'll watch some T.V." Jill gave the cat a wobbly smile until the feline finally turned its head slowly back to the tuna in front of it. Jill opened the tin of fruit salad, ready to pour it in the bin when a waft of sickly sweet decay hit her nostrils and the back of her throat. She closed her eyes, images of decaying men and their grinding teeth rushing through her mind's eye; their smell tugging at her stomach. Jill ran to the bathroom, dropping the tin of fruit as she did so and emptied her stomach into the toilet.

* * *

By the time her stomach had settled somewhat it was early in the morning, the streets outside her apartment building surging with early birds; couples jogging together and busy looking men sprinting to their cars. They were just leading normal lives, oblivious and peaceful; Jill envied them. She pulled herself from her couch and pulled on a tight fitting pair of jeans, finishing the ensemble off with a light blue vest top, thin black cardigan and just to give it a stylish edge; her brown knee high boots. Jill gave herself a quick once over, admiring her new short bob before heading out the door.

* * *

Despite it being quite early in the morning, it was pleasantly warm; a cool wind helping to counteract any drastic increase in the weather. Despite her hellish night before Jill couldn't help but smile. It truly was a glorious day in Raccoon City; one of the handfuls they had all been lucky enough to get. The summer time proved to be less than ideal, with nothing but rain and fog since the beginning of July-'let's not think about _that _month' Jill chastised herself. Instead she decided to plan out her day, meticulously planning out the time frame in which she would do everything.

'I'll go shopping from 8 till 10, maybe take a walk in the park, and get myself some lunch at around...noon? Then of course there's that little errand later.' It was a fairly laid back afternoon she had planned, carried out with military like precision. Organisation and discipline had been two traits that were drilled into Jill from a young age thanks to her training with the piano. Her father Richard had insisted on it; intending to create a proper and educated young woman that he could take under his wing, another Valentine in the business world. Unknown to her father, it was her training with piano that helped hone her skills in petty theft when she reached 15. Her fingers had become limber and dexterous, able to pick open the tumblers in locks with relative ease. Often she would sneak out from the family home late at night, thieving cash and heirlooms from neighbours just to see if she could. Jill didn't like being _'daddy's little princess'_ so rather than zip her lip and morph into a relic of the Victorian era she did what any sane 15 year old would do. Steal. Her father never found out, and Jill never intended on telling him; especially after what had happened...

Jill frowned, tucking one side of her hair behind her ear. Why she had to be so tempestuous she didn't know; one minute she was laughing, having the time of her life, the next she was angry or depressed. Her former flames certainly had never been understanding or patient when it came to her mood swings; Chris was really the only man who would laugh off her 'demon' as he so colourfully put it. 'What was it he called it?' and then Jill found herself smiling once more as she remembered, 'Julia. My evil side was Julia.' And with that Jill laughed, a laugh that came right from her heart.

* * *

It has been a week in a row and Jill had still seen nothing suspicious. During the last meeting between Chris, Barry and herself Jill had voted that she stay behind in Raccoon City to investigate the new virus Umbrella had been developing (according to rumour anyway) while Chris and Barry headed off to Europe. In hindsight Jill wished she had gone with them instead, their lead ended up being a dead duck; and on top of that she was lonely. Ever since Irons had disbanded the S.T.A.R.S Jill just couldn't face the R.P.D, the stares and leers from her former co-workers and friends; Jill didn't even have the heart to empty her desk space, and as far as she knew neither had the remaining survivors.

And now there she was, sitting in her car outside an abandoned factory just on the outskirts of town waiting for some sign of movement. None came, and for that Jill truly found herself to be alone.

A movement.

Jill opened her door slowly, squinting into the distance. A solitary figure had left the abandoned factory; with no sign of the virus. 'When have I ever been that lucky?' she thought to herself. As she was trying to piece together a plan on what to do next the sound of a gun being cocked sent her heart to her feet. "Move and I shoot" the gunner barked, the nuzzle of his gun digging into her head.

'Think Jilly, think!' she willed at herself. And then an idea struck.

"Excusez-moi, je devais juste aller aux toilettes!" Jill had to conceal a smirk as she heard the guard humming, trying to figure out what she said. She turned to face her assailant, slowly; pointing towards the abandoned factory as she asked "Il existe une toilette?" She could see now the guard was confused as hell, his face contorted in the most peculiar shape. Once more Jill repeated herself before the guard leaned his head in again, Jill instead grabbing at her crotch and; using the best broken English she could and said "Pee pee."

The guard evidently disturbed at the prospect of escorting a French tourist around the _supposedly _abandoned facility instead shouted at her, jabbing his finger down the road back into town. Jill simply shrugged and climbed into her car, giving the gun-man the best smile she could muster as she cooed "Merci!" at him through the window.

She sped off down the road, her heart beating so fast she could feel the blood coarse through her veins. So Umbrella didn't really abandon these places; no doubt they used them to conduct some sort of research no one was allowed to know about, but what? Jill didn't know but she knew for a fact it couldn't have been the newly rumoured virus that was likely being made in the main factory near the city limits. 'So what do we do now?' Jill didn't know, she certainly couldn't lay siege to the Umbrella facilities in town; she wasn't a spy and didn't have any firepower minus her Samurai Edge at home. Jill decided to mull it over as she slept that night, hoping that trying to come up with a plan of action would butt out her nightmares; for one night only at least.


	5. The Discovery

"So what do we do now kitty, hmm?"

The feline simply mewed in response; Jill feeling the small tendrils of annoyance that the damned animal didn't give her an answer, as impossible as it was for the thing to talk back to her. Indeed she had some small idea on what to do, but it was drastic and undoubtedly dangerous that she didn't know if she had the gall to do it. She had no doubt that the _abandoned _facility she had just escaped from was a good place to start her investigations, but there were other locations she needed to scout out first. That much she was certain of.

Jill sat for an hour, as the night progressed on; her kitten snuggling into her jeans as it purred itself to sleep. When the clock struck 1:00 Jill had made her choice. Gently unfurling her legs so that the cat plopped onto the sofa beneath her Jill crept over to her wardrobe, her eyes scanning through the colourful articles inside until she spotted appropriate attire. Sliding off all of her clothes until she was in nothing but her underwear Jill took out some navy pumps and coal coloured turtle neck, some black clingy trousers and a pair of boots. The clothes fit well enough, but the turtle neck was a bit too tight in the upper torso: "Then again I haven't had to wear these since I was 17" she whispered to nobody in particular.

* * *

Jill had been driving for roughly 45 minutes when she eventually happened upon the old Umbrella water treatment plant, a sea of pale green tankers and one lone spire leering over Raccoon City, a quiet if not ominous beacon of a hidden dark secret that the company held; a secret only Jill and her fellow S.T.A.R.S unit knew about. Making an athletic leap over the metal fence enclosing the supposedly abandoned compound Jill landed as quietly as she could in the stony gravel beneath her pumps. She turned to her left. She turned to her right.

Nothing.

Only the faintest whistling of the night wind brushed past her ear, rustling her hair that was slicked back into a ponytail. Jill needed to find proof of Umbrella's illegal activities, without even the slightest hint of what they were doing her journey would have been a failure, and she would have to wait the following night before making another move. Arching her back and creeping quickly yet quietly alongside the rusted tankers Jill tried to estimate where the entrance of the facility (if it was indeed there) would be. Her instincts told her to try and head into the centre of the treatment facility; no doubt the spire they were so proudly showing off was a good point of entry. Jill imagined the spire was there almost to say 'Look at us. Look at how easy it is for us to do these things right under your noses Raccoon City.' Fury bubbling up inside her Jill hurried onward closer and closer to the centre until she stopped, hearing an almighty crash and the loud metallic clang of chains being dropped; followed swiftly by the loud cursing of many men. "Jackpot" Jill muttered, but found no sense of pride in being proven correct. Umbrella was up to something, it seemed.

Crawling underneath the closest tanker Jill rolled over to the edge, looking down onto the platform beneath. About 20 men were circling some sort of large metallic container; a glass window revealing that that it was full to the brim with a sickly teal tinged liquid. Jill pulled herself forward even more, squinting to try and catch a glimpse of what was inside; and when she did her stomach turned around in itself. Despite the container being only slightly bigger than a man, a monstrosity swam within. It glided along smoothly and silently, its tipped head moving with the rhythm of its body; its eyes bulging and rotten, scanning its surroundings constantly. Its vision passed by Jill once; not blinking as it stared at her, and then swam on again. Its fins were rotted as well, but to Jill's disgust as it rounded the tank again, from within its stomach pushed out thick, bloody stumps that Jill could only describe as legs. The creatures stumps kicked off the glass violently, before retracting into itself again.

What should have been a shark in normal circumstances could be considered it no more. _Neptune_; as an Umbrella file in the Spencer Estate had called it was never used because it wasn't viable as a B.O.W and weapon of biological warfare. Umbrella, it seemed had changed their minds. If it had legs they clearly intended it to go on land, and if it could go on land it surely could breath. The lorry that had dropped it off drove away as silently as it came, Jill still in horrific awe at the prospect of a sea predator that could walk on land being placed in Raccoon City; the thought of it swimming in the towns rivers and leaping forth from the water to then chase someone down the street and devour them on the spot was truly terrifying. As Jill rolled out from under the tanker she bent over to dust herself off and collect her thoughts: 'How could they do this? How can they get away with thi-'

The cool touch of metal touching her skull stopped her in her tracks, a voice as icy as winter sneering "Still looking for the toilet, Madame?"


	6. Fist Fight

'Shit, you've really did it this time Jilly' the brunette chastised to herself internally.

"What's your name? Who do you work for?" the tip of the gun pressed into her skull insistently with these words, Jill's heart palpitating as she braced herself. There was no way she could bull-shit herself out of this situation; no the only way she was going to survive was to use her physical skills. Swinging down low, her hands braced together Jill clubbed the Umbrella guard in the ribs; winding him. She spun on her heel, her foot inches away from clobbering him in the head when he raised one arm, pushing her into a stumble. The guard lunged, him and Jill tumbling to the ground in a flurry of fists and swear words. He was on top of her now; his elbow pushing sternly into her throat. All Jill could do was splutter and choke as she pulled her legs up, wrapping them around the Umbrella drones neck. Exerting as much strength as she could Jill pulled the guard down; a dull _thunk_ noise halting the aggression.

Staggering to her feet Jill could see that, luckily enough she had knocked the guard out cold; his head resting gently against one of the nearby oil tanks. Not that Jill needed any confirmation; but she could also see that the guard was the very same one that had caught her just a few hours previous. Umbrella needed as much men as it could spare during this delivery night, it would seem. Jill ran back to her car with all the strength that she could muster, her mind reeling over these new developments.

Umbrella were quite clearly feeling very confident about getting away with the mansion incident and were now 'shitting in their back-yard' to put it bluntly.

"Why here? Why the city?" was all Jill could ask as she made a running jump up over the fence, practically leaping into her car; eager to put the damned Umbrella plant behind her and to let the others know of what she had discovered.

Jill's heart was racing as she punched in Chris' number on her phone, each ring of the dial tone seeming like an eternity. The phone kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing. Nothing. At last a tone followed by a voice message: "Hi, you've reached Chris' place. I'm not in at the minute but leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Taking a deep breath Jill tried to relay all that she had discovered as calmly as possible. "Hey Chris, it's me Jill. I'd have really loved to hear your voice right now, but anyway… We were right Chris, all along. Umbrella are definitely working on something major in the city, I've just came from one of their abandoned plants and I seen…" Jill paused; she still couldn't believe that she had seen what she saw. "They've made a new B.O.W Chris, an improvement over their old Neptune model. I'm scared Chris, I don't know what to do…" Jill hung up, placing the receiver down lightly as her eyes began watering. Why had life become so complicated? Slipping out of her infiltration gear, coated with a thick layer of grime and dust Jill slid into bed; her dreams disturbed by a single fin slicing through the murky waters of an Umbrella transport tank, a cold dead eye leering at her from a distance.

Jill had only managed a few hours' sleep when she was awoken by a bang on the door. Sliding out of bed and pulling on a T-shirt Jill rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked down the peek hole. A fairly attractive man stood on the other side of the door, his mousey brown hair sitting naturally in waves. As Jill opened the door a smile spread across her face as the man extended a newspaper through her front door. "Special delivery for Miss Valentine" he grinned as she smiled, taking the paper under her arm. "Morning Brendan, back from your shift?" she asked politely, knowing that her neighbour would always be on call during the night. Brendan simply shrugged, saying "You know my exact routine better than I do, maybe my stalker would like to take me out to dinner sometime?" he cooed coyly, throwing in a wink for extra measure. "You're such a charmer Brendan" Jill snapped, her voice feigning agitation and disgust at his _subtle_ attempt at flirting. As usual Brendan would simply smile saying "At least I tried" before heading down the hall, Jill shouting after him "You really need to work on your material Marsh!" as she closed the door quietly.

Jill fixed herself a breakfast fit for a Queen before she sat down and scanned the front of the paper, the news of the 26th of September sending a jolt of worry throughout her body. The headline read:

**MURDER IN RACCOON! **

**Fears grow as another individual goes missing in East Raccoon City**

Jill scanned through the story, comprised mostly of 'how horrible' statements and Mayor Warren bashing. What she did manage to discover though, was that over the last month mysterious disappearances had occurred, with no trace of where they could be. Jill knew that it had something to do with Umbrella, but what? "Only one way to find out" she muttered as she slid on a pair of tight fitting jeans, some boots and a low cut midriff top. Grabbing her Samurai Edge from beneath her pillow Jill tucked the firearm down the back of her jeans, rushing out the door eager to find out what exactly was going on in East Raccoon City.


	7. MURDER IN RACCOON!

**MURDER IN RACCOON!**

**Fears grow as another individual goes missing in East Raccoon City**

By Alyssa Ashcroft

Today, horror has once again struck in Raccoon City, as a new victim has once again fallen prey to the Sewer Stalker of East Raccoon City. The victim, 24 year old Cindy Lennox was reported missing yesterday evening at roughly 2:00am following the end of her shift at local bar, J's. Sources claim that Lennox left the bar at about 12:30am and proceeded down an alley, right at the edge of East Raccoon City. The source stated that although he didn't see her disappear, he heard the victim scream and the sound of a metal grate being lifted and then replaced.

It should be noted that this isn't the first instance of a young 20 something blonde Raccoon citizen falling prey to the Sewer Stalker. In fact out of the 13 missing individuals so far 11 of them where blonde females between the ages of 17-26. The Raccoon City Police Department (R.P.D) has stated that they are currently investigating these mysterious disappearances, but have yet to find any clues as to where these missing individuals have gone. This reporter personally believes that such an incident has stemmed from the shoddy politics of soon to be former Mayor Warren, who's lenient views on law in Raccoon City no doubt has resulted in a disgruntled rapist taking out his rage on these poor young women.

When contacted about the disappearance of Cindy Lennox her employer Jack Farnsworth simply stated "Cindy was by far one of our most popular waitress' and she always had time and a smile for everyone who came in." It is believed that the newly formed R.C.R.S will soon be undertaking this case.

More on this story as it develops…


	8. An Escaped Experiment

Jill bounded out of her apartment, surprisingly eager to face this new threat head on. Perhaps by facing the worst that Umbrella had she could finally eliminate her constant nightmares of grinding teeth and clawing terrors from her mind forever. As Jill left her apartment building the roars of life around the city engulfed her, as cars sped past and slim 30-something single mothers jogged with walk-man's hanging stylishly from their toned bodies, panting as they rounded the next block. It was a normal day for the citizens of Raccoon City, and Jill couldn't help but be taken in by the sheer picturesqueness of it all. It was hard for her to even imagine that somewhere in this industrial haven lay a monster; preying upon the good people of Raccoon City. Hopping into her sedan she made her way to the East side of Raccoon, using all her will to stop her steady hands trembling.

The alleyway that the waitress Cindy had disappeared down was still blocked off, with R.P.D barriers blocking off the dimly lit, dank passage. Jill turned her head left and right, checking to make sure there were no patrolling squad cars around to stop her. To both her relief and annoyance, there wasn't: 'So much for to protect and serve' she thought bitterly, wondering why the police weren't keeping a closer eye on a potential murder scene. Jill stepped lightly forwards, drawing out her Samurai Edge. Time seemed to slow as she edged her way forward, the only sound being her boots skidding softly off the grimy alley floor; her eyes scanning the area around her, focused and ready for any danger.

The sound of footsteps sent Jill spinning on her heel, her gun raised. There was nobody behind her and nobody in front of her. As she strained her ears she began to notice how distant and echoing they sounded, almost as if they were down…below…

The footsteps were heavy, but slow; skidding off the ground that they walked over. Jill had pin pointed the location of the sound now, a grate maybe a metre or two away from her. Her gun was poised; her finger ready to blast whatever was coming. If not for Valentines honed reflexes what happened next would not have boded well for her.

The grate of the sewer cover shot off, rocketing towards her at lightning speed. Jill tucked and rolled forward, the metal projectile narrowly missing her skull. As Jill's hand darted for her dropped firearm her heart nearly jumped through her throat. Staring at her, deep-set within a leathery shoulder was a large eye; rotating in its socket at a frightening speed. The beast it was attached to let out an inhuman roar as its thick arm shot out from the grate, grabbing Jill's leg in a vice like grip.

Jill let out a scream as the beast began dragging her towards it, the sound of its scream shaking her bones.

"**SHEEEEEEEEEEEEERY!**"

The creature, whoever or whatever it was seemed to be looking for somebody called Sherry, and Jill certainly had no intention of finding out what it had in store for her. Snatching at her firearm Jill propped herself as upright as possible and fired once, then twice into the beasts crusted shoulder. She fired again, this time a bullet hitting it square in the eye. Instantly the creature let go, letting out a howl that would drive anyone insane. Jill rolled away from the sewer grate, clutching at her Samurai's Edge. The beast reared up its body, Jill noting that rather than the shoulder eye looking at her; it was the piercing blue eyes of a blonde haired man.

"Jesus…" was all she could muster as the beast lumbered off, leaving Jill in shock.

How could Umbrella unleash something like this on the town? Surely their desire to test every single B.O.W they had couldn't outweigh their common sense. Really how did they expect such a thing to go unnoticed in such a small town as Raccoon City? Unless… "They didn't mean for it to get out." The realisation hit Jill like a tonne of bricks, if their experiments where escaping how long would it be before the town was over run completely? Jill ran from the alleyway, ignoring the stares people where giving her as she hopped once more into her car; speeding home as fast as legally possible.


	9. The Horror Of It All

No sooner had Jill fled the scene of the strange sewer creature, than a dozen squad cars came speeding down the lane beside her; dodging and weaving the oncoming traffic with great difficulty. Perhaps a passer-by had heard her gunshots and rushed to inform the local police force? Having said that the area the attack had occurred was notorious for gangs fighting. Jill knew herself that whenever there were reports of violence in the area, the police turned a blind eye. It seemed that with each passing day her respect for the R.P.D was dropping bit by bit. Quickly glancing to her rear view mirror Jill's curiosity was piqued even more so as she seen the squad of police cruisers separate, some continuing straight ahead whilst others swerved off down other streets. Something was definitely up in Raccoon City, and Jill had the sinking feeling she knew what.

* * *

Jill had arrived back at her apartment within ten minutes, desperate to switch on her old police radio and find out what the hell was going on. She took the stairs upwards two at a time, practically barging head first into a tall figure; sauntering casually up the steps. "Christ Valentine, usually it's the guy who sweeps the girl off her feet, not the other way around." It was Brendan, but she had no time for a cat and mouse exchange. Sprinting on down the hall she jammed the key into the door, swinging the door open and sending her cat across the room in a panic. Jill dived under her bed, dusting off the old fashioned radio; frantically fiddling with the dials this way and that, trying to tune into a frequency that would give her some answers. Just as she began to hear muffled voices from the stereo, a knock sounded on her door. Looking up she noted how she had failed to close the door properly, and was greeted by the giant frame of Brendan. He looked in no mood for clumsy pick-up lines. "Jill. What the hell was that about out there?"

Jill simply groaned, frustrated from losing the frequency once more. "It's nothing Brendan. Go home." The door closed, but Brendan remained. "I'm not leaving until you explain why the hell you're being so rude?" Once more Jill groaned, snapping "Its police business Brendan drop it!" She noted a snort coming from Brendan's direction as he retorted "Funny. Last I heard S.T.A.R.S was given up." Brendan bridled as Jill threw a cold stare his way, but he didn't budge. He simply made his way across the room to the couch, watching intently as Jill continued to meddle with the police radio. Her persistence was rewarded, with a chilling message:

'-fficer Roberts to command, Officer Roberts to command. Over.'

There was a momentary pause before a voice on the over end replied, 'This is command, what is the current situation on Raccoon Uptown?'

The reply was barked quickly and Jill was certain she heard gunfire in the background, 'The situation is getting out of control here command, they-getting up. They won't d-'

Jill's heart was hammering now, common sense told her it was just a bad riot going on. Despite this Jill couldn't help but note that the main Umbrella plant of Raccoon City; the plant that gave jobs to thousands of Raccoon citizens, was in uptown.

'Sorry Officer Roberts, can you repeat?'

'THEY WON'T DIE! They just won't- Civilian fatalities escalating. It's a bloodbath, it's… Oh God! No!'

Through the screech of the radio, Jill was certain she heard fearful screams and even more gunfire. Then, nothing more but silence. She met the eyes of Brendan, half on his feet and his eyes the size of saucers. It wasn't just her it would seem; he knew something was wrong as well. "Jesus. Jill what's going on?" He was pacing furiously up and down her living room floor, biting his thumb. What could Jill tell him? If she expressed her fear that it was Umbrella's doing, he'd likely laugh in her face. If she told him that it was a viral outbreak, verging on a city wide scale he'd likely ask for specifics (being a doctor himself) and that would lead to her having to resort to option one.

"We need to help" was all that Jill said. "Do you have a first aid kit at home?" Brendan simply nodded, looking Jill square in the eyes. He was afraid; she could see that clearly. In all honesty, Jill felt she was even more terrified. Although neither had a definite idea of what was going on uptown, Jill had an idea and if she was proven correct… She was sick to her stomach and absolutely petrified, but she had to suck it up. Jill was good at that, hiding what she was truly feeling. "Grab the kit, and bring anything else you think would help. Also, dress comfortably. We may need to make a run for it." Even as the question of why they would need to run formed in Brendan's mouth Jill shot her hand up silencing him, "That's an order soldier. Get moving." Brendan was out of the apartment within seconds, leaving Jill alone. Her cat purred, rubbing up her leg; spurring her into action.

Jill had phished out a pale white sweater from out of her wardrobe, and grabbed her old combat boots. She was wearing them the night of the Mansion Incident; they were still coated in a thick layer of grime, mud and presumably congealed blood. From outside a sudden surge of life drew Jill to the window. Crowds of men, women and children were running in a panic; weaving between cars. 'No, it couldn't have spread so quickly… Could it?' Throwing open the window Jill leaned out, looking the direction the crowd was coming from. In the distance was smoke and the sound of gunshots and screams. A lithe figure bounded past her shoulder, galloping down the fire escape in a panic. "Kitty stop!" Jill screamed over the roar of activity in the street, but it was too late. It was gone. Jill closed her eyes listening to the gun fire going off in the distance.

Her entire body shivered as she sobbed silently, "When will it end?"


End file.
